Hogwart's from the DA
by Med1199
Summary: Six friends go to Hogwarts for their fourth year and form their own DA.
1. The Beginning

MADI'S POV: As I boarded the train at Platform 9 3/4 , I kept searching the crowd for my friends. I had been emailing. texting, calling, IMing, mailing letters to them and every other mean of communication all summer long. We had arranged to sit on the train together; since it would be one of the few times we knew of we'd get to talk face-to-face. We were all in different houses so it was hard to arrange times to hang out. I was starting to get a bit discouraged as I boarded but as I went down the aisle, I was suddenly pushed to the ground. AS I rubbed my head everybody in the aisle turned to look. As I looked up to find out exactly who the hell just gave me a concussion I looked up only to scream in delight. There, sitting on top of me was AJ. I got up and hugged my friend then looked to see the rest of them sitting in the car. I joined them inside and put my trunk overhead. I then sat down but leaned across the car to hug all my friends hello. All six of us were third years received high marks and played instruments. Elli was the only Hufflepuff out of us six and we would always tease her about it but we all loved us. She was the shyest of us and the most innocent. She played the saxophone and had hip length wavy brown hair she refused to cut. She also sang and read. Her parents were both wizards so she was a pureblood. Camille was a mudblood and Slytherin with long black hair. She played clarinet and also sang. She always made us laugh with her paso faces and humor. Then there was Sarah. She had to be the most musically talented of us. She played flute, clarinet, and piano, AND she sang. She was a mudblood with short blonde curly hair and had the highest marks of the group. She was a Ravenclaw like me. Tiny was the shortest of us so we called her Tiny. That wasn't her real name but she enjoyed Tiny over her real name. She was a Slytherin like Camille. Tiny was the tomboy of the group and we couldn't see her any other way. Her almost black hair was cut to look like an anime character. She played trumpet and loved anime and manga. Tiny was a pureblood. AJ was a Gryffindor and half blood. She played violin and sang and along with Tiny, enjoyed anime and manga. She had shoulder length almost black hair she always kept up and glasses. Then there was me. I considered myself a theatre geek. I did theatre back home and sang as well as played flute. I had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. I did have glasses but I preferred not to wear them. I couldn't wait to spend he next 8 months with my best friends.


	2. The Train

SARAH'S POV: Once Madi sat down with us we all talked about our Summer and caught up on what was new. Madi of course performed numerous shows with her theatre company. Tiny watched the Host Club series. Elli got an internship at the British version of Greenpeace. Camille spent her summer watching pewdiepie and using vine. AJ drew and wrote all summer and I told everyone about how i had been practicing my instruments. Afterward we talked a bit more and before we knew it the train stopped. "Alright!" Camille said as we prepared to get off the train. But the smiles soon disappeared as everything mysteriously got cold. I looked at the window, and we weren't at Hogwarts yet. We sat on a bridge. And the windows we're beginning to freeze. And suddenly, a boney hand was beginning to grip the doorknob and twist it open. Then entered a black cloaked figure. All that was visible of it's face was a circle where a mouth would be. And to make things worse, there was more then one. And they were closing in on us one by one. One came towards each of us. And one by one we passed out. Camille, Tiny, AJ, Elli. Each went out with a scream louder then the one before. Madi was next and instead of screaming simply mouthed, help. And as the world went black for me, I realized Madi's silent plea worked. As the last bit of light disappeared, I heard the door to our car open and someone start to holler "Expecto Patronum."


	3. Waking

AJ'S POV: As I woke up and the world returned to me, I found out who the mystery enchanter was. There standing in the doorway was none other than Harry Potter. "Bloody hell Harry what happened?" There appeared behind him Ron Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, I was awake but I didn't want them to know I was so I could listen in. "Dementors" Neville explained. "But how'd they get on the train? And why attack them?" Harry wondered aloud. I was thinking the same thing. And what would've happened to us if Harry hadn't come? "Hey they're kinda cute" said Seamus. I wondered which one of us he was referring to. Normally when a guy says 'they're' cute he's referring to one in particular. I wasn't BIG on dating but I did dabble enough to understand guys somewhat. "Should we stay until they wake up?" Neville asked. No one even answered Neville but I heard the sound of feet on the floor as they appeared to sit down. I had heard so much about these guys but had never actually met them. We were all the same year and I was a Gryffindor but we'd never actually talked. I had dreamed of the moment we met and locking eyes with one and realizing he was the one for me. This was that moment I dreamed of. I had no clue who it'd be though. That'd be up to my heart. So I opened my eyes.


	4. Falling for the Boy

TINY'S POV: My eyes slowly fluttered opened as I heard someone with prominent Irish accent say "Hey look! She's up!" When everything came into focus it took me a minute to realize what had happened. I remembered the figures coming in. I rubbed my head then looked up and noticed the boys in our car. My friends and the strange boys were all looking at me, smiling. I had my hand on my head so I guess I bumped it. I then sat up and groaning, asked: "What the hell is going on?" They all laughed and smiled some more and frankly I was getting creeped out. Then it hit me who these guys were. "O my god, You're Harry! And Ron! And Seamus!" then almost simultaneously the three Gryffindor's said "Guilty,". "So what exactly happened?" I then asked. "Those were dementors." Harry began to explain. "They somehow managed to get on the train and for reasons we don't know took a particular liking to you six." "If it wasn't for Harry's patronus we'd probably be dead" said Camille. "Wow. Thanks." Is what I should've said. But then I noticed something. The way Sarah was sitting dreamy eyed Ron. The way AJ sat dreamy eyed by Neville. And especially the way Madi sat dreamy eyed next to Seamus. Because at that moment, Shawn entered the car.


	5. Shawn

MADI'S POV: I was still smiling, glancing every now and then up at Seamus. He seemed really nice. But I stopped smiling when everyone else got quiet I didn't say anything but wondered what was going on. Then I looked at where everyone else was looking and saw Shawn. I stood up and walked over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Oh hey babe"

"Are u ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, a few dementors got on the train but they're gone now." I said smiling. "Dementors!? O my god are you ok?!" Shawn said tightening his grip on my waist. I laughed then answered " I'm fine, luckily these guys were here to help us all. Shawn, I'd like you to meet Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Seamus Finnigan." My eyes lingered on Seamus as I said his name. I continued to meet his eyes as I said "Guys, this is Shawn, my boyfriend."


	6. Reasoning

ELLI'S POV: All of us hated Shawn. And I normally love everyone! Shawn was that exception. I had no clue why Madi dated him but he seemed to make her happy. Madi gave Shawn the look Seamus gave her. I didn't understand how Madi didn't see it. I knew the look all to well from seeing Madi give it to Shawn. Madi's large smile, glistening eyes, the overall puppy dog expression. I'd gotten sick of the look over the years but at least Madi was happy. Madi and Shawn had hooked up 1st year and they looked so cute together but Shawn was such a douche. He insulted everyone, abused his friends in everyway possible, craved sexual contact, was too clingy, and was constantly he denial. Everyone had a reason to hate him Madi just hadn't found hers.


	7. KMN

CAMILLE'S POV: so we sat through the rest of train ride in awkward silence as Shawn blabbered now sitting in between me and Madi whom he had his arm around. Shawn was a 4th year like us and like Madi and Sarah, a Ravenclaw. Sarah had told me plenty of stories about their late nights in the common room. She told me they were even planning on taking it to the next level this year. If you know what i mean. They hadnt done it yet though thank God. Madi was still a virgin which dont call me mean but made me happy. Shawn, not so much. Everyone looked about to kill themselves as Shawn about his latest endevour as a volunteer cop. He was only 14 but was always bragging and ditching Madi for some lame stick up that we all knew was fake and just some lame story to make him sound cool. He would tell us things like "Oh yeah I'm just,like, a student but im realky high in the rankings. Then finally, FINALLY the train stopped and we unboarded. Shawn stuck with us until we reached the great hall constantly talking but then thank God I had to go to the Slytherin table with Tiny. Sarafina looked pleadingly at me and I simply mouthed good luck and walked away. I sat with Tiny at the Slytherin table as the first years were sorted and we welcomed our new Slytherins.


	8. Lucius Malloy's Boy

TINY'S POV: The feast was great! I was starving considering I had blacked out during the time the Candy Lady came by. I still was upset about that. But I felt much better after eating all I wanted at our table. Camille and I were walking back to the dorm still laughing at this really dumb joke Pansy told. She could be so annoying but she was actually really nice. We were actually walking with her right now. As we entered the dorm there sat on the couch, Draco. "O DRACOOOO!" yelped Pansy as she immediately kicked off her shoes, and pulled out her hair elastic letting her short black hair bob as she ran over to Draco. "Did you miss me?" She asked giddily. "Um yeah sure" he replied completely ignoring her. Everyone knew Draco hated Pansy and also knew the only reason he dated her was to protect his father's job. Pansy sure had her connections. Pansy was the sweetest person ever but I wanted to strangle her every time she was near Draco with his perfect eyes and bleach blond flowing hair. I would never admit it aloud but I had kind of a huge crush on Draco. Every time Pansy and Draco were together I couldn't stand it. Draco considered me a close friend so I had talked to him plenty of times about Pansy. That's how I knew he hated her. He had also described to me the kind of girl he'd rather be with.

**(FLASHBACK)**

I couldn't sleep one night so I headed downstairs to the common room and Draco was there on the couch staring into the fire. "Hey" I said walking over to him. He continued to stare into the fire as he replied "Oh hey Pansy" I giggled to myself then rolled my eyes and told him I wasn't Pansy. He then turned and appeared to slightly smile as he saw it was me. I sat down next to him then. We sat in silence for a few minutes then I asked. "So why do you date Pansy?" He stared up at me with his sad blue eyes and said "Honestly, I don't know. The only reason I started dating her was because she was cute. But then I got to know her and she's just so clingy and…"

"Annoying?" I finished for him.

"Exactly!" We laughed and our eyes lingered on each others for a moment. "So who would you rather be with?" I asked. He paused for minute to think then said "I'd say my dream girl would be: funny, independent, saves time for friends, isn't on my case about everything, oh and hot." I laughed.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I had talked to Camille about this loads of times and she would say the same thing every time: "He described you."


	9. Quidditch

ELLI'S POV: Harry and Ron had invited us to the Quidditch Pitch to watch practice so Saturday morning we all headed down. Harry had told us they planned a game with a bunch of other Quidditchers so everyone could get some practice. When we reached the pitch there were Harry Ron and about 15 other people I didn't know. We walked over to meet them on the center of the field and Harry introduced us to the players. "Guys this is Fred, George, you know Ron and Seamus, Ginny," he paused to kiss her on the cheek. I guess they were dating.

"Get a room!" hollered George getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Dean," Harry continued.

"Viktor, and Cedric." Cedric was hawt. He was a Hufflepuff like me and I had seen him around the common room. He was a year older than us but liked to hang out with Harry. He had a lot of friends and was a particularly good finder. I would totally date him but I didn't have the guts to ask him out and he was dating Cho Chang. I guess I had had zoned out as I thought about this because the next thing I knew Tiny Madi and Camille walked onto the field more. AJ I guess knew I blanked out and filled me in "They needed three players. Two chasers and a beater."

"Tiny beater?"

"You know it"


	10. The Goblet of Fire

CAMILLES POV: I was having the best time ever filling in as a chaser. I was on a team with Viktor and I kept getting distracted by him. I had a major crush on this guy Ed but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He just had that quality that made him stand out. I kept glancing his way and would blush everytime our eyes met. I told myself that feeling was just the likely chance we would be good friends. I kept trying to concentrate on the game though. I raced along the field throwing the quaffle back and forth to Madi. I was smiling cheek to cheek and then in came the devil. "Potter, what the devil are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the great hall. Ten points from gryffindor."  
"thanks hermione" Harry and Ron said simultaneously...even though hermione was all the way in the stands...

**(any starkids get the reference?) :)**

We all headed to the great hall disappointed that we didn't finish the game and when we entered the lights we're out except for one blue light at the front of the hall.

"the goblet of fire will choose four of you for the honor and glory of participating in the triwizard tournament. the tournament is a time honored traditions allowing one champion from each house to compete in a series of tasks. The winner will be remembered as a hero for ages within their house and will receive the triwizard cup." At these words dumbledore pulled a cloth of a pedestal near the goblet and suddenly another light lit up the room. Goyle who happened to be sitting at my table ugh stood up and yelled "Look at that cup! I'd feed myself to Aragogs children for that cup!" With that everyone in the Great Hall began to yell at each other saying who was going to win. "SILENCE!" hollered Dumbledore. Everyone frozen and stared at the headmaster wide-eyed. He shook his head at all of us and held his hand to the goblet. the flame turned red and a piece of parchment shot out. Dumbledore grabbed it and read...

**(sorry for the cliffhanger guys i just needed to post something)**


End file.
